The Biology and Chemistry & Biochemistry departments at San Francisco State University (SFSU) and the Cancer Research Institute at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) propose to establish a Post-baccalaureate Research Education Program (PREP). The SFSU and UCSF campuses currently have established collaborative programs developed through the SFSU RIMI, Bridge to the Future, and a pending NCI proposal to create a Minority Institution/Comprehensive Cancer Center collaborative. We will prepare and train 10 post-baccalaureate scholars each year for entry into top quality Ph.D. degree programs. The PREP program academic, curricular, and co-curricular activities will occur at SFSU and the research training will take place at either SFSU or UCSF. Fifty research active faculty members with current research funding from both institutions (32 from SFSU and 18 from UCSF) have been selected to provide research training for PREP participants. Post-baccalaureate PREP applicants who have recently completed a bachelor's degree in a biomedically related science will be considered for participation. A 12-month Core Program consisting of year-round research, summer GRE and Graduate School Preparation workshops, academic year colloquia, research seminars, and graduate courses is described. Prior to beginning the PREP program, each PREP scholar will, in consultation with the Program Director, develop a 1 or 2 year plan to prepare for entrance into an MA-MS/Ph.D. or Ph.D. degree program within two years of entrance into the SFSU PREP program. The proposed PREP program is ideally designed to complement the various existing undergraduate and graduate programs at SFSU focused on preparing URM students for entrance into and completion of Ph.D. degrees.